Reluctance
by OccamsTaser
Summary: Chae Gyung is to marry and fall in love with the crown prince.End of story. But what if she had an accident before marrying the prince.Enter Seira who is asked by Chae Gyung's parents to take her place as crown princess during her absents.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Goong and Shokojo Seira characters and base plot do not belong to me. I'm only responsible for some changes like changing the plot a bit and for the possibility of OOC characters depending on how the story goes. For those who don't know Shokojo Seira is it's a Japanese drama based on the novel A Little Princess.**

**

* * *

**

The entire palace is quiet and tense. Every staff and monarchy in the palace is in the room.

She believed she had everything under control. She should have listened to him in the first place in order to have avoided this type of situation.

She could have been anywhere in the world; Paris or India or even London where she first intended to stay for a University but instead she is stuck in the palace surrounded and caught red handed of her and her friend's secret.

"How could you and that girl's family make a fool out of us?" The King shouts as having the atmosphere more horrible in the room.

"Please your highness. I will take any punishment but leave my friend and her family." She said in a calm voice as she bows her head.

"No! Tomorrow we will have a talk with her and her family alone. A situation like this is not handled lightly epically for the other monarchies; imagine if they do find out."

The king is right at this situation there are consequences and she knew as she is powerless to help her friend and her family.

She can only hope tomorrow she is able to have the monarchies understand even if she will take the responsibility and ask forgiveness for deceiving everyone in the palace.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Goong and Shokojo Seira characters and base plot do not belong to me. I'm only responsible for some changes like changing the plot a bit and for the possibility of OOC characters depending on how the story goes. For those who don't know Shokojo Seira is it's a Japanese drama based on the novel A Little Princess. **

**Just so you all know this a supposedly a crossover of Shokojo Seira and Goong. The timeline in Shokojo Seira is after the end of the show and Seira already graduated in Millenius Girls High School and in Goong is before Chae Kyung marries Shin so it's barely in episode 1 my plot begins and of Seira and Chae Kyung are to meet each other. Right now it's only the beginning so it will be a while till the girls meet.**

Chapter 1

Seira Kuroda couldn't be anymore content since last week since she arrived in London. It was her and Masami's intentions to go London and go to University of London since the day she graduated from Millenius Girls High School. However she is with her loyal and trusty best friend Masami, who she met in Millenius Girls High School.

"Tell again why we are here." Masami said in bored tone.

Seira knowing Masami for three years knows since they arrive in the British Museum is not her friend's hobby unlike her.

"This is part of the fun exploring Masami it's not that bad. Now come on." Seira reply as she drag her friend with her around the museum until they land upon the one of the most famous libraries in the world.

"I really have no idea why you always love books Seira since you already have a big imagination of stories and tell them."

"You won't be saying that when we are in the University, we will have many books to read." Seira says as she looks over the titles of the books, they are so amazing she could come here everyday and not be bored.

"Come on Seira you promised today will be fun and we were here already since yesterday." Masami says in desperate voice

Masami had to bring out the promise and when it comes to promises Seira can never break them no matter what the circumstance. Seira agrees with her best and head out the library and museum.

* * *

The two best friends are having so much fun of new places they explore in London; however Masami can't help but feel guilty on hiding what Kaito asked her to hide from Seira.

Masami has never acknowledged Kaito during her high school years in Millenius Girls High School since he just worked as an employed worker. It wasn't until Seira lost all her fortune and had to be an employed worker to pay off the debt in the school and became friends with Kaito and from that moment she soon acknowledges him and became friends.

As much as she is loyal to Kaito, she will be always being first loyal to Seira. If Seira had not come to Millenius an affluent boarding high school, Masami's life in school who had been the loneliness of her life. It was all thanks to Seira that Masami was not alone in school and she did more for her than just became her first friend at school. Seira had helped her stand up to people that bully her and boost up her self confidence.

"I have something to say to Seira." Masami said knowing it's the right thing to do.

Seira look to face her friend and put up a smile at her to assure Masami that she can tell her anything and won't be angry.

"It's about Kaito. I received a phone call last week and he told me that he will be studying at an art high school in Korea. Please don't tell Kaito that I have told you this information." Masami confess what she has been holding her back to tell Seira. Masami doesn't know what to expect now from Kaito if he found out and Seira knowing this information.

Seira is surprised that Kaito would ask Masami to not tell doesn't understand why Kaito would keep a secret on going to an art high school in Korea, she would fully understand him and support any decisions he makes. However at this situation it makes Seira really anxious; it's not that Kaito is going to Korea to study she is anxious, it's the fact he told her they cannot be together not until he succeed in graduating high school.

Seira always having a positive attitude, proudly standing up straight and head high reminding herself that everything will be alright saying to Masami, "Don't worry Masami everything is still good and thank you for telling me this information. I have a feeling I should do something more and be somewhere else."

Masami reply in an anxious tone knowing their plan on studying together in London will change. "I don't like where this is going Seira! Please don't tell me you are not just going to drop all your classes and the University. After every intention we had after graduation to go to London and getting in this university!"

"I will not be dropping the university Masami. Don't you believe I should do something else plus this is the way of seeing Kaito again? For a whole year and a half he and I barely speak or write to each other and not seeing each other since he last left."

"So what is exactly do you plan Seira. Do you plan to go to Korea and go to the art high school Kaito is attending? You still have to go University of London." Masami said trying to reason with Seira.

"Masami we still have three more months till the university starts, plus I always wanted to go to Korea."

"Seira do you realize that I will be alone here in London and it will be boring without you."

"I'm not asking for you to stay in London during the break but to come with me in Korea. Please Masami I really need to meet Kaito it's once in a life time till I will see him again. Please as your best friend." Seira replied and pleading with Masami; if there is something that Seira wants now it would be to see Kaito and the consequences won't matter.

"I really can't reason with you can I? So when do we go to Korean?" Masami asks defeated with her reasoning to get Seira to just stay in London. Masami just hopes going to Korea is worth it and doesn't get Seira in trouble or have some more involve drama with an omen but that is what's it like with Seira just like in school when her father died in her sixteen birthday and lost all her fortunes but this time it will just be seeing a boy Seira loves and there is nothing wrong with seeing the person you love most in your life.

"Thank you Masami!" Seria says as she embraces Masami. To travel to Korea will be worth it as Seira believes and with Masami with it will be best year of her life just like in school where she lost her father and fortune but regain her father's friend had her adopted and had her fortunes once again she had lost.

"We will be leaving first thing in the morning tomorrow. So pack your things we will be heading to Korea." Seira said in a content voice as if will be an adventure to find her soul mate.

* * *

If there is something to be careful , it's the decisions Seira makes because going to a new place can lead to trouble and drama, and that is heading for Seira unexpected especially meeting Shin Chae Kyung.

Thus, if there is something Seira should learn before going to Korea is to expect the unexpected because getting what you want or getting someone will always require string attached; and sometimes finding your soul mate is not always the person you believe to be with.


End file.
